A typical computer network may have a backup and recovery system for purposes of restoring data (data contained in one or multiple files, for example) on the network to a prior state should the data become corrupted, be overwritten, subject to a viral attack, etc. The backup and recovery system typically includes mass storage devices, such as magnetic tape drives and/or hard drives; and the system may include physical and/or virtual removable storage devices.
For example, the backup and recovery system may store backup data on magnetic tapes, and after a transfer of backup data to a given magnetic tape, the tape may be removed from its tape drive and stored in a secure location, such as in a fireproof safe. The backup and recovery system may alternatively be a virtual tape library-based system that emulates and replaces the physical magnetic tape drive system. In this manner, with a virtual tape library-based system, virtual cartridges, instead of magnetic tapes, store the backup data.